


Welcome

by DaerisDurin



Series: Stargate Atlantis [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaerisDurin/pseuds/DaerisDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha comes to Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Episode 1: Welcome to the Pegasus Galaxy 

On Earth:

Major Black was waiting in the gate room waiting for the rest of the Alpha Marine Corp (AMC) to join her. Doctor Black, the older sister of Major Black, stumbled into the gate room trying to balance of the things in her hands. Major Black rolled her eyes but still walked over to help her sister. She grabbed most of the things out of her sister’s hands and waited for the doctor to stuff all the things into her bags.   
“Are you sure you have enough stuff?” The Major said jokingly.  
“Yes I am sure I have to make sure that I have everything that I need plus some dude named McKay asked for a whole bunch of allergies medication and other things. Whoever this person is better have all these allergies; if they don’t they owe me big time.” Doctor Black huffed.  
“Maybe it’s for different people and he just put it under one order.” Major Black said.  
“Yeah I guess. Where is everyone anyways? I thought I was late.”  
“No you’re early for once in your life.” The major snickered.  
“Shut up! How early are we?” Dr. Black said smacking her younger sister’s arm.  
“About twenty minutes.” Major Black said rubbing the side of her arm.  
“Lovely how long have you been here?” Dr. Black asked.  
“An hour.” Major Black said looking at her watch.  
“AN HOUR? Where did you get all this spare time?” Dr. Black said waving her arms into the air.  
“I did everything yesterday and I thought you did too.” Major Black said looking at her sister.  
“Yeah I did...well mostly I got caught up reading personal files last night.” Dr. Black replied putting her arms down.  
“Personal files?” Major Black asked with her eyebrows raised.  
“Yeah of the Atlantis Personal.” Dr. Black  
“You volunteering read personal files…wow.” Major Black said shaking her head.  
Dr. Black rolled her eyes and smack her sister’s arm several more times.  
“Ow! Ok! Ok!” Major Black said stepping away from her sister.  
“Oh by the way I was asking Sargent Bates who is coming back with us after being home for leave, about what it was like being under a civilian leader and he told me that there are a bunch of things about the civilian leader of the Atlantis expedition, Elizabeth Weir.” Dr. Black said.  
“What’s that?”  
“She really doesn’t like having military authority there. Says it defeats the purpose of the whole expedition. She is also likes to be in charged and also has a thing for the current military commander Lt. Colonel Sheppard.”  
“This sounds like trading gossip not asking questions.”  
“We weren’t gossiping! We were talking!”  
“Whatever you say sis.”  
Doctor Black rolled her eyes. The sisters turned to see Captain Nikole Lockwood coming in. She was putting on the British Flag onto her uniform arm. She looked up and smiled at the two sisters.   
“Hello Major and Doctor. It is a fine morning to be going to another galaxy isn’t?”  
“Yes it is Captain. When did you get in?” Dr. Black asked.  
“Just now Doctor.”  
“Wow long flight?” Major Black asked.  
“Yes Ma’am. One long flight from London to here.”  
“I don’t think I could sit still that long.” Major Black shuddered.   
“That’s why you joined the Marines and not the Air Force .” Dr. Black said.  
“Mmmm.”  
“So Major did you hear about the civilian doctor that is leading the Atlantis Expedition?”  
“I have heard a few things but nothing really. Why Captain?” Major Black asked.  
“Well Major I heard that she is trying to convince the IOA that there is no need for military personal on Atlantis. Even after every attack there! She doesn’t like anyone who outranks her. Personally, I think that it will be interesting to see how her and General Moore get along.”  
“So she’s a control freak?” Dr. Black asked.  
“Basically yeah.” Captain Lockwood answered.  
“I am sure she isn’t that bad.” Major Black said.  
“I bet you five bucks that she’s a control freak and that she’ll start trying to boss us around the minute we step through the gate.” Dr. Black said.  
“I am joining in that bet!” Captain Lockwood said.  
“Fine! It’s on. Five bucks says that you are both wrong and she isn’t as bad as the rumors say.” Major Black said.

Once everyone else from AMC came into the gate room, they were ready to go. Walter started the dialing sequence and the Star Gate was activated. A big burly guy with lots of scars stepped on to the platform before the group went.  
“Now I am not going to give a grand speech about working with you and stuff but before we go, I will say one thing. It has been a pleasure serving with you here on Earth and it will be a pleasure serving you in the Pegasus Galaxy. I look forward to seeing you on the other side.”  
General Moore went through the gates followed by the rest of AMC. Once on the other side everyone that was now on Atlantis greeted them.

“Who the heck is that?” Dr. McKay.  
“Those are the new recruits.” Zelanka answered him.  
“Military or civilian?” McKay asked.  
“They are a mix but mostly military. The IOA feel like there isn’t enough military personal to guard Atlantis.” 

Dr. Weir stepped forward and started to go over the rules and where everyone was staying. Major Black pulled out her wallet from her bag and handed both Captain Lockwood and her sister a five-dollar bill.  
“Told ya!” Both girls whispered.

 Major Black was sitting in the conference room working on reorganizing the different teams. Next to her MacBook sat all of the personal files from throughout the city.  She hasn’t even been here for a full six hours and she already as a giant stack of paper work to do. She put her head down on one of her arms and sighed. There was such a mess to clean up from everything. She honestly doesn’t see how she is going to get all this done and hand out the assignments for the up coming week. And she had to deal with one Rodney McKay, who has already sent tons of complaints about how things are now being run. If it were up to the Major, she would have thrown his butt through an incoming wormhole the minute he opened his mouth. Ok, maybe that was a little uncalled for. But all the guy did was complain. Or maybe it was just the massive headache that she was supporting. Well whatever it was, she was ready for a nap. She sat up and stretched, feeling every joint in her back popping. She sighed and laid her head back down on desk.  She heard the conference room doors swish open. She sighed and sat up. Through her blurred vision she made out the uniform of colonel Sheppard.  
“Can I help you out with something sir…?” She said standing up.  
“No major. I saw the light on and I was wondering if someone had left the light on or something.”  
“Oh, I was just finishing up some reports and reading through some…complaints. I hope that I didn’t disturb you.”  
“Oh no, not at all. I was just on my way back to my quarters. You do know what time it is right?” Colonel Sheppard said with his eyebrows raised.  
“Ummmm… I’m going to take a guess and say midnight…” She guessed.  
Colonel Sheppard snorted and said;  
“Major…. it is nearly 7:30 in the morning….”  
“No it’s not. That’s not possible…” She said.  
He showed her his watch and sure enough it was 7:30 AM. Major Black sighed.  
“Don’t worry major, once you are here for a while you will get use to the time change and all that.”  
Major Black gave him a small smile.  
“Well I must be heading off to bed and major as your new commanding I suggest you do the same.”  
“Of course sir.”  
Colonel Sheppard left and the major sat down and sent the last two reports before picking up all her work and started walking back to her quarters.  
She put her computer on her desk before face planting on to her bed. What only seemed like a minute later, she woke up to her radio going off. She sighed and answered it.  
“This is Major Black…”  
“Major we are waiting for you in the gate room…” Came dr. Weir’s annoyed voice.  
“Right…right…coming!” She quickly changed her clothes and got ready.  
She ran by the armory and grabbed everything she thought she needed for her first off world trip in the Pegasus Galaxy. She hurried to the gate room trying to put everything in place. When she got there, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Beckett, Teyla, Ronan and Dr. McKay were there.  
“Sorry sir.” She said finishing strapping her P-90 to her vest.  
“No problem, major. We all have those days.” Colonel Sheppard said.  
“Yes sir.” She said.  
General Moore walked down the stairs that led from the control room to the platform in front of the gate and motioned the major to the side.  
“Major I want you to find out everything you can about Colonel Sheppard and how he leads off world teams. Dr. Weir is still not backing down from her position but maybe if we can find something wrong with him then we can have the rest of the senior staff tossed out as well. And major try and find out anything you can about the wraith. We need to know exactly how bad the threat is and how much damage control we will have to do to clean up the messes of these people.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Carry on major.”  
With that she returned to the group, waiting for Chuck to finish the dialing sequence.  
“What was that about major?” Colonel Sheppard asked.  
“Oh nothing sir. General Moore just wanted to know if there was anything for him to sign. I told him that there was not.” Major Black quickly lied.  
“Whatever you say major.” Colonel Sheppard said.  
She could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn’t believe her. She shrugged and continued to get ready. Once the gate was activated, she waited for the team to walk through because she herself walked through. She took a deep breath before stepping though wormhole. 

Once on the other side, the major stepped out into the blazing sun. She blinked several times before her eyes got adjusted to the light. She reached into one of the front pockets and pulled out her black ray bans. She looked around at the surrounding area. To her right was a tree line that stretched as far as the eye could see. To her left was a high mountain range. In front of her there was a large field that stretched for a ways. They were also surrounded by trees. There was no sign of any civilization close to the gate.  
“Come on major! We are not here to sight see.” McKay shouted.  
Major Black rolled her eyes and continued after the group. Colonel Sheppard and Ronan walked ahead of the group and they were talking softly among themselves.  
“I don’t trust the major.” Colonel Sheppard told Ronan with a frown on his face.  
“Why? I read her file. She has a very impressive military record.” Ronan said.  
“She is the evil little minion for Moore. She reports everything to him. The only reason why she was assigned on this mission is because Moore is trying to find a reason to send all of us back to earth.”  
“Why?”  
“Because general Moore and major Black are under strict orders to clean up our mess. And that is not what their group is trained for. They hate being baby sitters. They can’t go back to Earth until they have cleaned out our mess.”  
“By mess, you mean the wraith right?” Ronan asked.  
“Right.”  
“You have weird commanders.” Ronan said. 

“So here’s the lab you’ll be working in,” Dr. Zelanka said. He was giving a tour to Dr. Black of the Science wing. “What field was it you were specialized in again?”  
“Chemical Studies,” She responded, “But I’ve dabbled in almost all the sciences. I guess I’m a Jack-of-all-trades.”  
“But Master of none”  
“Exactly”  
“So, just let me know if you need anything, I’m usually somewhere around here.”  
“Thanks. I can’t wait to take a look at the Ancients equipment. From what I’ve seen so far, it seems to be very impressive.”  
“Yes, yes it is,” Zelanka, replied, but then in a different tone, “But sometimes, it can be difficult…” He paused, “Anyways, I have an off world mission in an hour, I’ll show you more later.” He turned for the door.  
“Bye then, Good Luck!”  
He chuckled, “Thanks!”  
Dr. Black familiarized herself with her surroundings and was amazed at what she saw. There were vacuum pumps, an atomic absorption spectrometer, a biologic protein chromatography system, an ultra low freezer, and even an automatic peptide synchronizer. Gosh, there was stuff here that wasn’t even at her graduate college. Not only that but there were various other machines and tools she couldn’t identify and certainly looked not of earth but some Atlantean technology. She whistled, “I feel like a kid in a candy store” What caught her eye though was a shiny black orb about the size of a basketball sitting on a metallic pedestal. It looked like it could be a van de graaff generator, the static thing at science museums that makes your hair stand up, but it also could’ve been a plasma orb. Then again, Dr. Black could see no electrical source, and what would a van de graaff generator being doing in a chemical lab?  
“It must be some Ancient technology,” she thought, thinking aloud. “And I probably shouldn’t touch it.” Dr. Black paused for a moment. “It’s probably not even on though,” she reasoned with herself. Slowly, she reached out a finger and touched the cool black surface. Almost instantly, a strange tingling sensation swept through her body and weird zipping sound emitted from the orb. She tried to move her finger but it seemed glued to the ball. Panicking, she tried to make a noise, but along with her finger, her whole body seemed paralyzed. Luckily, the moment soon passed and she could remove her finger.  
“Okay then, not okay to touch,” she said backing away, slightly terrified. Suddenly she realized someone was watching her and turned to see on Atlantis soldier staring at her. She recognized him from the welcoming committee when they first arrived. He had short cropped hair that spiked in the front, brown eyes, and as weird as it sounds, really cute eyebrows. The look on his face was utter shock.  
“Are you okay?” he asked genuinely, and then looked down, “Sorry I don’t mean to stare, it’s just...your hair.”  
Dr. Black’s face went white. “My hair?” She stammered as she slowly reached her hand to the top of her head. Her long, bright red hair was standing straight up. “Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!” she exclaimed, doing a little panic dance. “Well this is embarrassing.”  
The soldier chuckled a little bit and then restrained himself, “Sorry it just looks...kinda strange.”  
“Really?” Dr. Black said worriedly, “It looks that bad? Oh crap, what if it stays this way?”  
“I’m sure it won’t,” he said assuringly, but not really sure if that was true, “I bet lots of other people have touched that, whatever it is, too.”  
“Really?”  
“Probably, I mean it’s a big, black, ball. Who wouldn’t?”  
She laughed, half-snorted, a little too loud.  
“You have a cute laugh.”  
Dr. Black turned red and looked down, “Oh thanks,”  
“Look, your hair’s turning to normal already!”  
She sighed with relief, “Whew!”  
“I’m Major Lorne, by the way,” he said, “but you can call me Evan.”  
“I’m Amber, Dr. Amber Black. I came with the Alpha team, I’m helping in the chemical department.”  
“Nice to meet you Amber,” he smiled warmly. His eyebrows looked even cuter when he was smiling, “But as much as I’ve enjoyed your company, I have to go.”  
“Nice meeting you too, Evan.” He waved goodbye as he walked down the hall.

Colonel Sheppard turned around to see that Major Black, and the two doctors that accompanied them were missing.  
“Teyla…where are the others?”  
“Doctor Beckett and Doctor McKay needed a rest and major Black said that she would stay behind and wait with them. She said they would check up.”  
Colonel Sheppard groaned.  
“What is it colonel?” Teyla asked.  
“Nothing, nothing, let’s just go back and wait with them.”  
As they started back when they heard the all too familiar buzz of several wraith darts.  
“DARTS!” Colonel Sheppard said.  
Teyla, Ronan, and Colonel Sheppard started firing their weapons up into air trying to bring down the darts. Major Black pushed doctors McKay and Beckett down into a ditch.  
“You two stay here! I am going to go see what’s going on.”  
“Wait and you are just going to leave us here in a ditch defenseless?” McKay said.  
Major Black looked at McKay with annoyed look.  
“Man up McKay! Your teammates are in trouble and you are sitting here, whining like a child. You will be fine!” Major Black snapped.  
Before McKay could say anything else, doctor Beckett spoke up.  
“It’s ok major. We will wait here.”  
“If I am not back in five minutes, you get to the gate and you radio Atlantis.” Major Black told them.  
“Alright.” Dr. Beckett said.  
After the major had left, doctor McKay turned to doctor Beckett and said,  
“Oh I see how it is.”  
“How what is Rodney?” Dr. Beckett asked.  
“You have a thing for the new major.”  
“I do not.” Dr. Beckett said.  
“Oh really? Then what was that whole heroic speech? Hmmmm?” McKay asked.  
“It wasn’t a speech! I was simply telling the major that we would be fine here with out her.”  
“No you wanted to be the hero and you were hoping that it would impress the major.”  
“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you were jealous Rodney. You were acting like a child and now the major thinks less of you.”  
“Who said that she thought less of me.”  
“I think that was quit obvious Rodney.”  
“Oh—“  
“Are you two done?” Major Black’s voice came.  
Both doctors looked up to see Major Black standing over them with her hands on her hips. They both stood up and looked down at the ground.  
“Now, I followed the darts, and further into the forest is a hive ship. It will be pretty easy for us to sneak in and get our people out with out being caught.”  
“Are you suggesting a rescue mission with three people. Well when you think about it. It is one soldier who has never fought a wraith, a doctor who never leaves Atlantis and who by the way doesn’t really belong on this mission and then there’s me who has more experience fighting the wraith then both of you combined. Now, I say we radio Atlantis and have them send us back up.”  
“That is a crappy plan. One, by the time we call Atlantis and explain what happened it will take twenty minutes for them to get ready and send a team through. Then by the time we actually get there will be another thirty minutes by the time we form and plan and get inside the wraith hive. Two, by the time we actually get into the hive ship, the people that were taken could already be dead or being fed upon. And three, if we bring in a large team like that, there is more of chance that we will be spotted. If we go in there as is we can quickly get in and get out with our people and not get caught. Now is your chance to redeem your manhood doctor.” Major Black said.  
“I think I like the major’s idea better.” Dr. Beckett piped in.  
“Oh of course you would.” Doctor McKay snapped.  
“Sorry, McKay. We out vote you. So we are doing it my way. If you have a problem with that, then you can put it in your ever growing complaint pile and I will get to it when I get to it.” Major Black yelled.  
It was obvious that the major was reaching her limit with the scientist.  
“Fine.” McKay huffed. “But just so you know, if this doesn’t work and something happens. I am going to say, told you so.”  
“Whatever McKay!” She said starting to walk down the dirt road.  
Doctor Beckett looked at doctor McKay and shrugged. He walked quickly to catch up with the major.  
“Major, I just wanted to apologize for him. He doesn’t do well in crisis situations.”  
“It’s fine, doctor Beckett. I have dealt with far worse.”  
“He really is harmless major. He just has a big mouth and all that. “  
“Doctor, I said it was fine.”  
“Right sorry.”  
“Beckett, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have snapped.” Major Black said turning around to see if doctor McKay was following them.  
After a short hike through the forest, they reached a semi open area that held the hive ship. They could barely make out the hive ship because of the trees that covered it. The only way to tell that the hive ship was actually there was the activity that surrounded it. There were darts coming out of the bay and there were small groups of soldiers surrounding the entrance.  
“I thought you said that it would be easy sneaking in.” McKay whispered harshly.  
“It will be. We just have to find a back entrance.”  
“It is a ship major. They don’t exactly have a million entrances.”  
“I know that McKay but it has to have more then one am I right?”  
“Well…I guess so.”  
Major Black sighed.  
“According to the hive ship plan, there should be an entrance at the very back. If we sneak around then we can access it and there shouldn’t be too many guards.”  
“That might actually work.”  
“I am so glad I could have your seal of approval doctor McKay.” Major Black said sarcastically. 

Once in the hive ship, the three found a control console where McKay was able to find out where the rest of the team was being held.  
“It’s this way.” Dr. McKay pointing to the hallway to their left.  
“Ok, McKay you first, Beckett you in the middle, and I will take up the rear.”  
For once, McKay didn’t argue and did as he was told. Once they had walked down the hallway, they arrived at the cells. Colonel Sheppard saw doctor McKay and Doctor Beckett come up to the control panel to the cell and opened the cell.  
“Thanks guys.” He said stepping out and looking at the two happy doctors.  
“Did you two just walk through a wraith hive ship by yourselves?” Ronan asked.  
“No, of course not. Major Black was with us.” McKay said pointing behind him.  
“And where is major Black?” Teyla asked with her eyebrows raised.  
“What do you mean where is major Black? She is right behind Carson.” McKay said pointing behind him.  
“No she’s not.” Colonel Sheppard said.  
“Well she was.” Rodney said.  
“Alright. After we get our weapons and radios back. Let’s see if we can find the lost major.”  
After they snuck around the hive ship and got their weapons. Colonel Sheppard tried to contract the major.  
“Major Black come in.”  
There was no answer. He tried several more times. After the seventh time, the wraith alarm went off.  
“That must be the major.” Teyla said. “ They are all running towards the queen’s chambers.”  
They ran towards the queen’s chambers. Colonel Sheppard and Teyla were the first ones through the entrance way and shot the two wraith that were coming through the doorway opposite them. Colonel Sheppard saw two bodies lying in the middle of the room. He quickly approached them and turned over the top one. It was a wraith queen. She had two knives pushed deep in her chest. He looked down at the second body. It was the major. He looked at her closely. It seemed that she had lost no years. He motioned for doctor Beckett to come take a look at it. Doctor Beckett slowly approached and checked the major’s pulse.  
“She has a pulse but it is very weak. I need to get her to Atlantis as soon as possible.” He said.  
Doctor Beckett quickly removed the wraith queen’s hand from the major’s chest and took out some gauze to slow the bleeding down. Ronan knelt down and handed his gun to the Scottish doctor.  
“Anything that moves shoot it.” He said as he put one arm underneath the major’s knees and the one supporting her heck.  
Dr. Beckett looked and the gun and took a deep breath in. They made their way out of the queen’s chambers.  
They ran all the way to the gate and McKay started dialing the gate.  
“Hurry up McKay! I am losing her!” Dr. Beckett said feeling the major’s pulse.  
Once the wormhole was activated, doctor Beckett radioed in and said that they needed a medical team standing by. Colonel Sheppard looked behind them and saw several wraith coming towards them.  
“Go now!” He said shooting at the wraith.  
The group ran through the gate. Once on the other side, the unconscious major was placed on a gurney and wheeled to the infirmary. Dr. Beckett was straddling the major’s hips trying to stop the bleeding and to keep the major bleeding.  
Back in the control room, General Moore rushed down the stairs and got in colonel Sheppard`s face and yelled:  
“WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MAJOR?”  
“She was attacked by the wraith queen sir.”  
“And how was it that the rest of you got away without a scratch? How is that possible?”  
“The major was separated from doctor McKay and doctor Beckett when they were rescuing us. We had no idea where the major was until the alarm sounded.” Teyla said.  
General Moore glared at the group before he started walking to the infirmary.  
“Colonel Sheppard…what happened to my sister?” Dr. Black asked approaching them.  
“We don’t exactly know but she will be ok doctor. No years were taken from her as far as we could tell. We will know more once Beckett finishes stitching her up. Don’t worry doctor. Beckett is the best in two galaxies.” Colonel Sheppard said, trying to comfort the worrying doctor.  
A few hours later, doctor Beckett had finished stitching up the major, and had moved her to the main infirmary. He approached the small group waiting to hear results of the major’s surgery.  
“Surgery went well. The major did loose a lot of blood but nothing rest and few transfusions can’t fix. She also has three broken ribs so she will be on bed rest for a while but other then that, she will be back on her feet with little to no repercussions of the attack. “ Dr. Beckett said.  
“So years were taken from my sister?” Dr. Black asked.  
“No, she is the same age that she was when she first arrived here on Atlantis.”  
“Then why did the wraith queen attack my sister?”  
“I can’t answer that lass. Maybe your sister could shine some light on that.”  
“When can I see her?”  
“You can see her now if you want. But she is still groggy from surgery and you will have to keep it short. She needs plenty of rest.”  
Dr. Black nodded and followed doctor Beckett into the main infirmary. When Doctor Black approached her sister, she gasped at the sight. The major’s skin was ghostly pale. Her red hair was pulled up in a bun and her once bright and alert blue eyes were now dull and lifeless.  
“Oh Courtney.” Dr. Black said sadly.  
“You should see the other person.” Major Black joked lightly.  
Dr. Black rolled her eyes and sighed.  
“What am I going to do with you Courtney?”  
Major Black shrugged. Dr. Black sat down on the chair next to major Black’s bed and said:  
“Dr. Beckett said that you would need plenty of rest and relaxation.”  
“For how long?”  
“Several weeks.”  
“There’s no way I’ll be able to sit for that long.”  
“I know. But you have to.”  
Major Black yawned before nodding.  
“You are tired. I’ll let you rest. No funny business ok?” Dr. Black gave her sister a pointed look.  
“Alright.”  
After her sister left, doctor Beckett walked over and said:  
“I’ll wake you up in about three hours more some more pain meds ok?”  
“OK.” Major Black said.  
As he was walking off, major Black called:  
“Hey doc?”  
He turned and looked at her.  
“Thanks.”  
He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.  
When doctor Beckett drew back the curtain that separated the major's bed from the rest of the infirmary, he saw that the major wasn’t there. The blankets of her bed were thrown over the side of the bed. The several machines that were hooked up to her were turned off. He quickly looked in several places where the major might be in the infirmary. He quickly ran to her quarters. He opened the door and saw that the maroon scrubs that the major was wearing were neatly folded on the end of her bed. Her closet doors were open and there was a uniform missing and a pair of her boots. Her headset was neatly left on her nightstand. Dr. Beckett tapped his headset.  
“Major Sheppard this is doctor Becket. We have a situation.”


End file.
